


Summer Rose Court: Blake's Diary Entry Series

by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I had an idea of Blake keeping a diary throughout the game and here's some snapshot looks at it, Summer Rose Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge
Summary: This is based off the fan-made rwby game, Summer Rose Court. Based off the Ladybug route, its got some spoiler's for the game's plot and major spoiler's for the route overall.





	1. Chapter 1

Date 6.768.12-

        The new Queen of the Roses appeared in the Menagerie today. I wanted to hate her as she gawked and played pretend about feeling sad about our living conditions. I wanted to throw our trauma and desperation at her feet like a cursed sword daring her to ignore what generations of her family had done to me and my kind. I wanted to take her by the throat and let all the pain out as the High Wizard ushered out past me, as our briefly met before I turned away back into the shadows. I wanted to feel all those things….and all I could feel was an insane urge to kiss her.

 

Date 7.768.19-

        I met the Queen again today and held a blade to her throat. I don’t know why I came with Adam beyond my excuse to him as “You can’t go alone you need backup regardless of how young she is.” When the Queen asks to chat with my privately and I accept I surprise myself. She’s just a toy, a made-up prop in my mind and I tell her as much with a blade held to her throat. When she blows me across the room, when the force of her conviction and her words teach me that I’m wrong, I can’t help but accept her insane offer to be a member of the Rose Court. Me, a ragged faunus of the capital cities Menagerie a member of that illustrious body. And all because...the Queen smiled at me.

 

Date 12.768.3-

        Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. This young gi-woman who is Queen does nothing but run through the inside of my head and my heart all day long. When I get the chance and its the two of us in the library reading, my heart hammers in my chest. Whenever I tease her I get more of a thrill out of her blush then I rightly should. And when she teases me back my tail swishes like one of Bellatorums motors, pleased beyond measure in the way she pays attention to me. But I know whatever my heart is hoping for is to much. A faunus and a Queen would be to much for society even with a person like Ruby spreading herself thin to fix every problem at once.

 

Date 2.769.10-

       I left her.

 

Date 4.769.1-

          I sent her a message. After four months of silence I sent her a message to meet me again. Will she come? Will I be able to control myself like I always have or will I break at the sight of that bundle of red hair, thin limbs, inner strength and a sense of charisma that brings people willingly to her side? I don’t know precisely what I feel for her anymore… the night of the grimm attack still haunts the occasional dream but mostly I can’t wait to see Ruby again.

 

Date 8.769.13-

         She asked me to marry her. Ruby Rose, Queen of Beacon and Vale, asked a faunus orphan to marry her. Not only that, she told me “I love you.” in that most Ruby of way, after she had asked for my hand. And I reciprocated. I guess I always knew, from the moment I saw her that something was binding her to me and me to her. That something was possible between us after that first real meeting at the gate. But to be loved…. And to be loved by her is more than I thought would ever be.

 

Date 10.769.19-

        Two months. Two months of endless, ceaseless scouring. Never grabbing more than several hours of sleep a night, all of us are scattered across Vale. Searching, looking, desperately pleading for the Rose to be returned to us. I haven’t seen Yang or Ser Schnee in several week’s both having taken off towards the western end of Vale with no reasoning other then it had yet to be explored as much as the other compass points. I break down most nights hoping for her to come back and I don’t shock myself with that fact any more. I just want her home again, to tease her again, to her nervous blush, her strength, her smile. Ruby. Come home to me.

 

Date 12.769.3-

       She’s home.

 

Date 5.774.10-

      We had a boy. A baby boy with a little tail, the telltale nub’s of cat faunus ear’s on his head and a pair of mismatched eyes. Gold and Silver eye’s, one for each of us which made Ruby laugh weakly while holding him. Him. My son. Our son. Name’s are thrown out from everyone, from Nora’s less than understandable suggestions to Weiss’ sweet suggestion of naming him after Ruby’s father. But Ruby surprised me as she always does in the best of ways. “Kaliburn. How ‘bout Kaliburn Blake?” Looking from my tired wife and Queen to my tiny infant son I smile and nod as tear’s leak out of my eyes. Welcome to the world Kaliburn Belladonna Rose. May your days be as blessed by your mother as she has blessed mine.


	2. Ruby Rose Diary Entry Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion to the Blake Entries this time from Ruby's perspective.

 

Date 6.768.14-

 

      Glynda think’s that it’d be a good idea to keep diary for some reason, something about how “A Queen should always be aware of what has gone on, even in the midst of calamity and have reference to what has aided them in the past” except I don’t have anything in my past yet. I mean aside from daily Xiao Long travelling and surviving life but how does that help me as the Queen of Beacon???????? I visited the Menagerie the other day and all I could do is suggest what felt like basic common sense….stuff. I feel so useless all the time I don't know what I'm doing I never got the training I needed..... ~~Just. I need help.~~  I also caught a glimpse of someone watching me and Glynda when we were there and they were ~~cute~~ cool looking.

 

Date 6.768.19-

 

    I met the ~~cu~~ -cool person today. Their name is Blake! They’re really smart and they’ve been helping Oobleck with Grimm research and they also seem just really kind for some reason. I don’t know why but when I told Yang that she just looked at me funny and laughed. Oh and lesson’s having been getting slightly better with Glynda though Crescent is becoming more of a drain as time goes by. I wonder what the correlation is? We've got most of the portal's open and the Court is formed and I feel... like we're accomplishing something? Like we're actually making progress. I don't know. I guess this is what real hope feels like.

 

Date 8.768.29-

 

      Okay. So. Blake is cute. Like really cute??? Like distressingly, really terribly cute???????? We’re in Court meetings, trying to decide on courses of action for this thing or that thing and I keep losing focussing staring at her. I _want_ to be aware and her for my kingdom and everyone and I’m doing the absolute best I can but I just…. Why do I keep getting lost every time I find her eye’s? And her ab's are always out!!!!!! It's rude!! She's so toned and muscular and _formed_ I don't appreciate it ~~(I really, really appreciate it)~~ and they're tail is really cute. Not in the weird "Ohhhh look at the faunus" way but just look at how cute Blake is when she's excited or focused or content. Blake is Cute.

 

Date 1.769.12-

 

       I lay in bed every night trying my best to sleep. Crescent pounds through my veins like a boarbatusk, Yang barely talks to me, Weiss still is acting weird (Note: Use Weird for Weiss as a tease to Yang next time she can stand even looking at me). Ren and Nora have been okay, Penny and I made up the other day, Pyrrha’s been a great friend and Jaune is well. Jaune, goofy and reliable and without airs. It’s good to have him as a friend with so many high energy Court members around. But I lay here, trying to steal as much sleep as I can and when I can relax it's because…. I imagine her popping back in my room, gold eye’s gleaming as she shares some new bit of information or some light tease. I miss her. Blake. Come home. Come back.

 

Date 8.769.13-

       

    I.am.a.spectacular.Idiot. Not only do I tell her I love her, I tell her after asking her to marry me! I mean what I am doing??????!!! Who taught me how to romance someone I demand answers!!! I don’t even know why she loves me back I mean I drove her away, let Crescent attack her, I’m not doing enough for the faunus I just. She agreed. I still can’t believe it. I’m going to get married to Blake. I think diary, that like I'm going to wake up in yesterday having dreamed it all... but for now I have her heart as much she has mine. 

 

Date 12.769.5-

 

         Blake hasn’t left my side since I landed in that oasis. Coming back through the city was like nothing I’ve ever experienced, the sheer noise of thousands and thousands cheering themselves raw in celebration. Celebration that I was back. To them I’m the Savior Queen, the Rose Queen who vanquishes Grimm when all I am is still very tired and very empty. Yang wouldn’t let go of me once we were in the castle proper it took Weiss swatting her arm and berating her about breaking the newly re-returned Queen’s spine before she let me go. Then Weiss had piled in herself, then Nora and Ren and soon I found myself at the center of a very happy and tearful Rose Court Group Hug, which after it broke up Nora proclaimed needed to happen once a week and pulling an aghast look from Ser Schnee’s face. And through all of that Blake never left, always close, always comforting. I think I drowned in care and kisses that first night back. I think I could stand drowning like that for the rest of time.

 

Date 4.702.1-

 

         It’s been a long, long time since I’ve written in you hasn’t it? I’m sorry about that old friend, life stays busy and well raising a little one on top of Queenly duties made me forget. But now that little one is King. I abdicated officially yesterday, I’m an Old now and he convinced me the time was right for him to take over. He’s young and that’s who the world belongs to and I love him with my whole heart. Kaliburn is the best of both us, wisdom mixed with care, temperance with just a dash (maybe more) of radicalism and a deep, deep love of his fellow people regardless of origin. He’ll always somewhat be that little boy who got a scar just like his Auntie Weiss and beamed about it for weeks even as Blake fussed at him endlessly. Speaking of, Blake wants to explore the plane’s while we still have bodies somewhat capable of doing it so soon it’s off to the wilds of…. Well everywhere. First stop is Michglas though, Yang hasn’t…. Yang hasn’t been doing so well so we wanna see her as soon as we can. I think she’ll be fine though, Xiao Long’s are hardy and there’s never been one quite like my sister. Blake is packing an almost excessive amount of cold weather gear, though her reasoning of “Ruby we’re in our 80’s I don’t care how fit we are, Michglas is cold and I’m not listening to Cranky Queen complaints the whole time” as if I complain so much! Anyway...if someone asked all those memory filled decades ago “What do you see your twilight years being like” the top answer wouldn’t have been “Marching off into a frost bitten sunset with my faunus wife.” And you know what diary? I’m glad I got to go on the journey that made _that_ the answer. The journey made Blake the answer to a question I didn’t know I could dare to ask and you know what? I’m glad she thought I was cute to.


End file.
